TwistEmpathy: Volume Two
by Brandovanrees
Summary: Phoebe's daughters head off to Magic School while their oldest get's hitched. Precious meets Melinda's friend, Carlson, while Penelope is taunted by a handsome stranger. Connect with the past, present, & future as a battle may change it forever....


**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed, or any of it's characters unfortunately. However I've created my own characters I hope you'll grow to love just the same. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin-off about Phoebe's daughters and how their lives develop in their adult years. **

**2.01: WHAT THE HEART ONCE FELT**

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

**Synopsis and Catch up:**

Precious gained the powers of Twisted Empathy and cupid teleportation. Penelope learned that the powers of her dreams can be dangerous, and Peyton got engaged to a mortal named Jonathan who knows about her magical destiny. Precious began going out with a guy named Trent and developed feelings for him that she wasn't sure he felt for her. Each of the nine children destined from the legendary Charmed Ones were accepted to enroll in Magic School, where they will grow as powerful witches, whitelighters, and cupids in their generation.

Three months after the raging war against Erida, life has changed. On the day of her graduation, Precious prepares for the end of High School and the start of Magic School. Her sisters, Peyton and Penelope, are close by while struggling to manage their own busy lives. Penelope is focusing on her final days of college before she too, enters Magic School. Peyton and Jonathan have set the date of their wedding and are making final preparations. Meanwhile, past events haunt Precious as flashbacks reveal the events that have taken place since the first of Precious's many battles. Will Precious be willing to leave everything behind?

xxx

**Volume 2 Begins: **

"It's the big day, Precious. Are you excited?" Penelope asked as she hugged her younger sister. She was standing by the counter in her black pants and white polo. Her hair was curled back behind her shoulders. She smiled at Precious.

Precious sat on the edge of the chair at the kitchen table. She was dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans, her hair being tied behind in a ponytail. She stood up from her chair and grabbed her book bag off the table.

"I guess so." she replied.

"Well, Precious you're graduating today. This is one of the biggest days of your life." Penelope said.

Phoebe entered from her bedroom and hugged Precious. She was wearing her long sleeve pink/white shirt and a white dress. Her long brunette hair was following behind her as she stepped to the counter.

"Honey, I am so proud of you! You're finally going to graduate." Phoebe said.

Precious started for the door. "Thanks. I'll see you guys after school."

"Why don't you just teleport to school, Precious? It would be faster." Penelope suggested.

Precious sighed and opened the front door to the condo. "I'll take my chances walking." She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Penelope and Phoebe exchanged looks and sighed.

"Do you think she's okay?" Penelope asked.

"By the looks of it, no. I wish there was some way to help her." Phoebe said.

xxx

Precious stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. She was all alone in the elevator and the walls felt closer than ever before. As she headed down, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. A tear rolled down her cheek as she leaned against the mirrors and fell to the floor. A part of her life was ending today, and school wasn't the only thing she'd be leaving behind.

**OPENING CREDITS **

xxx

Precious walked down the hallway of her High School for the first time on her last day. She was headed for her first hour class down the hall and tried to avoid hitting any of the other excited students. A group of jocks in their letter jackets were rushing past and cheering for graduation as Precious passed Serena and her group of friends. She simply laughed as she passed by and seemed to like the way Precious was showing depression.

"I'm surprised you're graduating." Serena said as she chuckled. She turned back to one of her friends and they continued to their locker on the other side of the hallway.

Precious turned and watched as they stood next to Trent and the group of jocks. Trent was dressed in his navy blue senior shirt and blue jeans. His hair was combed over his forehead to hide something, possibly a scar. Precious watched as he talked to his friends and opened his locker to clear out his belongings. Suddenly Precious was reminded of something that had happened nearly 3 months ago.

**FLASHBACK - 2 MONTHS/3 WEEKS AGO**

Trent smiled as Precious opened the door and she welcomed him in.

"Hey, you. Where have you been these past couple days?" Trent asked.

"Hi, Trent." Precious said as they sat down on the couch. "I'm so sorry I haven't called you. I've been busy these past few days."

"Busy? Precious you missed school and you didn't return my calls. What's been going on?" he asked.

Precious knew that this was the moment she would finally explain her secret to Trent. She had a feeling he would accept her, just as Jonathan had accepted Peyton. It was worth a shot and she was willing to take a risk.

xxx

Hoxar shimmered into the hallway of the condos. He headed directly for the condo in possession of the Halliwells where he would soon find his target. He could sense that the Cupidic witch was the only magical being in the apartment and this would be his chance to take action. He walked up to the door and tried to listen for a voice on the other side.

xxx

"Trent, have you ever wondered why I'm always dealing with family problems? Why I'm always making up an excuse for being gone from school?" Precious asked.

"Sure, I mean I've probably wondered those things a couple of times." Trent said.

Precious gulped and took a deep breath.

"Trent, I have been meaning to tell you something for a while now. I think it's about time you hear it from me." Precious said.

"What is it? Precious just tell me." Trent said.

"Trent, I'm a..." Precious started before she could continue. Trent was waiting but something was holding Precious back. "Trent, I'm a witch."

"A what?" Trent asked.

"I have magical powers and I fight demons. That's why I'm always having to miss school." Precious explained.

Trent didn't know what to say. He was beginning to feel a bit awkward and he wasn't even sure he believed what Precious was saying.

"I'm not sure I understand." he replied.

Suddenly the door to the condo burst open as Hoxar stepped in. He looked around the room and spotted Precious and Trent. Trent nearly jumped up but Precious stood up first.

"Precious, who is that?" Trent asked, frightened.

"I have no idea." Precious said, "Stay back."

Hoxar chuckled. "Ha, you just spilled your beans to a mortal, witch! Too bad he's not going to remember it."

"Who the hell are you?" Precious asked.

"Precious, what's going on?" Trent asked, standing up slowly. "I'm freaking out."

"I know, I can feel it." Precious said as she turned back to Trent. She had never in her life imagined that someone could freak out this badly about something so magical. If you didn't count the demon standing in the doorway, the scene would probably have remained perfect. "I told you, I'm a witch. I have the power to feel what others feel and right now I'm sensing a lot of panic from you. It's not helping my concentration on this demon."

"Demon? Pr... Pre...Precious, you've got to be messing with me. Where are the hidden cameras?" he asked.

"There are no camera's, boy. This is reality." Hoxar said as he lunged at Precious.

Precious closed her eyes and envisioned Trent's panic in her heart. She could feel that he was terribly scared, yet a bit skeptical of the entire scene. She forced the feeling away and into the demon before her. A red wave of light shot from Trent, to Precious, to Hoxar. Hoxar stepped back and looked around, obviously frightened.

"Who are you?" Precious asked.

"The name's Hoxar." the demon replied nervously. He looked around the room and scowled. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

With those final words he left the condo by a instant shimmer.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

xxx

"Is there a problem, freak?!" Shouted Serena from across the hall. She had a look of disgust on her face as she watched Precious staring into space.

"No. No, not at all." Precious said as she continued to class.

xxx

Penelope set her purse on the entry table and walked into the living room of her parent's condo. Phoebe was still dressed in the same attire as she had been that morning and she smiled.

"Hey, Mom." she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Penelope, you're home early." Phoebe smiled as she finished writing out a card.

"Yeah. Great news though. I got my Associates Degree." Penelope said.

"Oh really? Good job." Phoebe replied.

"It just sucks that I'm going to Magic School soon. It means I won't get the chance to use something I've worked so hard for." Penelope stated, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Honey, you're only going to be at Magic School for as long as you seek fit. That's the good thing about being in magical education, you don't necessarily have to stay. As long as you learn to master your powers so that nothing bad can happen, then you'll be set." Phoebe explained.

"Something bad already happened, Mom. I'm so glad things have been resolved but I don't see that Precious is really going to be ready to go to Magic School." Penelope said.

"She'll come around." Phoebe said. "She just needs some time."

xxx

Precious sat in her desk, having finished her final exam for third hour early. She watched Trent thinking hard on his final four seats in front of her. It was hard to control her power to filter through the emotions in the classroom. She still had little control over her empathy and had decided best not to use it. She set her pencil on the desk beside her test and sighed. Once again, she was remembering something else from her short past.

xxx

**FLASHBACK - 2 MONTHS/ 2 AND A HALF WEEKS AGO**

Precious looked through the book of shadows at Halliwell Manor. She had a feeling she was going to need her own book of magical information soon. Then again, that was what she'd work on when she went to Magic School. Melinda stood in the corner dusting off a shelf for her mother, Piper Halliwell. She was wearing a yellow tank top with blue jeans and her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do yet?" Melinda asked.

"No, I haven't found Hoxar anywhere in here." Precious said.

"That's not what I mean, Precious." Melinda said as she set the feather duster on the shelf and walked over to her cousin. "I'm talking about you and Trent."

"Oh." Precious said as she flipped to another page. "No, actually I've decided that I really should go talk to him. He hasn't answered my phone calls and I hope to god he hasn't told Serena."

"I'm sure he's so confused that he doesn't know what to say. He probably hasn't told anyone." Melinda said.

"You're right. I have to admit though, I've never felt so much fear coming from one person than I had from him that night. Can you do me a favor?" Precious asked.

"Anything for you." Melinda said.

xxx

Trent opened the door of his family's rented apartment. His family lived in an apartment while they're house in the hills was having it's windows repaired. He stared at the girl on the other end. The one who had lied to him and felt like nothing to him. Precious tried to force a small, but nervous, smile.

"Hi." Precious said, holding her hands in a tight fold.

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked.

"I was hoping you and I could talk." Precious said.

"I don't want to talk." Trent said.

"Trent, please. You have to understand how hard this is for me." Precious said. "I risked my life by telling you my secret."

"And you've risked my life because of your secrets." Trent said. He shook his head and scratched his forehead. "You need to understand how this makes me feel. I can't believe any of this right now."

"I know. I... can feel it." Precious said. She had a feeling she'd just messed up again.

"See, that's another thing. How do I know you aren't just feeling my love for you? Or... whatever you said you did to that... that thing the other night. You took my emotions and gave them to him." Trent said.

"What about it? I saved both of our lives." Precious said.

"No, what I'm trying to say is I don't know if I've ever really loved you or if you've been planting your own feelings inside me. I feel like half of a lesser being, Precious." Trent said.

"Trent, I know for a fact you've had feelings for me." Precious said.

"How?" Trent asked.

"Have you ever thought about me when I'm not around? You're the one who has called me on several occasions to spend time together. That should be proof that these powers aren't changing you." Precious said.

"You're right. However, I don't know if you've casted a spell on me or if there are more secrets you're keeping from me." Trent said. "I'm just not ready to accept this magic stuff."

"Trent..." Precious tried to stop him before he closed the door.

As he began to close the door, Hoxar shimmered in and waved his hand at Precious. A dark essence of black smoke flew from his hands and straight at Trent's apartment door.

"Trent look out!" Precious shouted as she grabbed him and they teleported out of the way. Together they reappeared on the other end of the hallway, behind Hoxar.

Melinda appeared in a puff of smoke and looked at Precious and Trent.

"Melinda, what the hell are you doing?" Precious asked.

"I used a teleportation potion. I had to help you get rid of this guy." Melinda said as she waved her hands and turned Hoxar to ice.

"What the hell!" Trent said backing into the wall.

"Trent, I'm just trying to protect you." Precious said.

"He's going to need protecting. This demon is specifically after him." Melinda said.

Suddenly the iced over Hoxar instantly thawed and waved his hand. Black smoke flew from his hands once again as Melinda spotted a fire extinguisher against the wall.

"Fire extinguisher, burst now!" she shouted as white foam shot through the air.

The room was instantly covered as Hoxar screamed in rage once again and shimmered out. Melinda sighed and turned to Precious who was looking at Trent.

"You really are freaks." Trent said.

"Please don't go." Precious said as Trent started back to the apartment down the hall.

"Get away from me. I don't want to be around you." Trent said as he ran into his apartment and slammed the door.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

xxx

"Precious, the bell already rang. Why aren't you headed to class?" Mr. Goldstein asked.

Precious snapped back to reality and looked about the room. Everyone had left except for her. She was still sitting in her desk at the back of the room with her desk cleared.

"Oh, thank you so much for waking me." Precious pretended as she grabbed her stuff and started to leave.

"Congratulations, Precious. I'm proud to see you in the graduating class this year." Mr. Goldstein said as Precious left the room without a glance back.

xxx

Peyton and Jonathan walked down the aisle at the chapel. They admired the way it looked but they had no liking for it to be inside. After all, it was nearly summer and there was nothing but nice weather headed their way for the next two to three months.

"Honey, I'm sorry but I don't think this chapel is going to cut it." Peyton said. "It's just too big for my liking."

"You've said that about all of the places so far. Well except one." Jonathan said.

"What did I say about the _specific except _one?" Peyton wondered.

"You didn't like the sloping of the aisle. I assured you that you weren't going to fall on your wedding day." Jonathan said.

"Wow, I really am being picky huh?" Peyton said. "Why don't we just have it in the courtyard at the Kimpton Hotel instead. I'm sure we could get that changed easily since it's still being held at the same location, just in a different area."

"It's a five star hotel, Peyton. Don't you think there will be tons of people in the courtyard?" Jonathan asked.

"I think we still have enough time to ask them for the space. It's not like we're asking for the whole hotel . " Peyton said, smiling.

Jonathan debated in his head for a moment. "Well, I guess you're right and it is the final arrangement we need taken care of. Let's do it before we end up having the wedding in a drive thru." Jonathan said.

"Now that would definitely be tacky. Okay, I'll call and let some people know this afternoon. Don't forget we've got Precious's graduation to go to today." Peyton said.

"Oh that's right. I just hope she's a bit more cheery than she has been. Today's a big day for her." Jonathan replied.

"She's been through so much. I can see why she'd still be depressed. I'd be the same way if I'd lost you." Peyton said.

"Well you're definitely not going to lose me. At least not anytime soon." Jonathan said as they exited the chapel.

xxx

Precious looked in the mirror of the girls restroom at herself. She was crying slowly as she thought about things from her past. When she had started her final semester, she had become friends with Erika. Later on she had realized that Erika was truly an evil goddess trying to kill her and her family. She remembered when she had first started dating Trent. Suddenly another memory of Trent was flooding through her mind.

**FLASHBACK - 2 MONTHS/ 2 AND A HALF WEEKS AGO**

Precious and Melinda stood in the lobby of the apartments shortly after having talked to Trent. They sat in a corner trying to catch their breath as Melinda filled Precious in on Hoxar.

"I tried to get here as fast I could. Hoxar is after Trent." Melinda said.

"I understand that. But why?" Precious asked. Tears nearly coming to her eyes.

"I finally found Hoxar's entry in the book. He's an eraser demon." Melinda stated as she finally caught her breath.

"What the hell is an eraser demon?" Precious asked.

"An eraser demon has the ability to erase a person's memory. He feeds on the love of a magical being in order to create weakness in that beings powers. If you ask me, he sounds pretty upper-level."

"So what, is this Hoxar guy trying to erase Trent's memory of me?" Precious asked. Melinda tried to assure her with a nod but she simply shook her head. "No. He won't even get that close. We need to get back up there."

"Precious, he's right there." Melinda said as she pointed across the lobby.

Trent was headed for the double door entrance, obviously trying to get some fresh air after what had just happened upstairs. Precious and Melinda jumped up and started for him. Trent looked up and spotted the two girls headed in his direction and turned towards the side exit. He broke into a jog down the hall and opened the door.

"Trent!" Precious shouted as they ran for him.

xxx

Trent walked out into the alleyway and headed for the street. Hoxar shimmered in by the large navy colored dumpster and threw out his hands.

"No, please!" Trent shouted as Precious and Melinda burst through the exit door.

Black smoke shot from Hoxar and engulfed Trent as he ran into the street. Trent inhaled the smoke through his nostrils, ears, and eyes before his vision returned. He didn't hear the honking of the red car as it slammed into him. Trent rolled up over the front of the car and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Trent! No!" Precious screamed as she ran to the scene of the hit.

The man stepped out of his car and started to help Precious lift Trent, but it was no use. Trent was unconscious and all bruised up.

Melinda looked at the frozen Hoxar and before she could shatter him, the ice exploded and he shimmered away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

xxx

Precious slammed her hand against the restroom counter.

"Why! Why did this happen?!" she shouted to herself as a group of girls entered.

Precious sniffled and turned away from them as they went into some of the vacant stalls.

xxx

Nearly five minutes after her crying scene, Precious left the restroom and once again had a run in with Trent. He was finishing up cleaning out his locker as students hurried to sixth hour. The final exam before the end of their senior year.

"Trent." she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Trent didn't hear her and continued on his way to class. Precious heard the sprint bell ring and hurried away.

**FLASHBACK - 2 MONTHS/ 2 WEEKS AGO**

San Francisco's Hospital was absolutely silent for a change. Precious walked down the hall to Trent's room. When she entered she saw Trent's parents and Serena sitting together. Trent's mother was a bit of an older woman with curly brown hair and a straight face. Serena was nearly a younger version. Trent's father was dressed in one of his business suits as though he'd just arrived from a day at work.

Trent had been in the hospital for nearly three days and each day Precious had tried to come see him but the doctors had been busy running tests.

"Precious." Trent's mother said as Serena's eyes widened.

"Hello, Mrs. Meyers." Precious said, pausing. "I was just… coming by to see how… he was doing." Precious said.

"He's been on and off. The… doctors say he might have suffered… some memory loss." Mrs. Meyers said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Of course." Precious muttered to herself. "Um, can I have a minute alone with him please?"

"Definitely. We'll just be our in the hall. Herman, come on." Mrs. Meyers called to Mr. Meyers.

As the family left the room, Serena glanced back. She had a look of sympathy on her face for a moment before it completely vanished. Precious went to the side of Trent's bed and gently touched his arm. A tear rolled down her cheek. She simply brushed it off and sighed.

"Trent, I'm so sorry. I wish that none of this had ever happened." Precious said. "I didn't want things to end this way."

Trent's eyes fluttered for a moment and then slowly opened. He looked up and gazed around the room. His eyes landed on Precious and he winced back.

"Trent, you're awake." Precious said.

"Where am I?" Trent asked. He tried to sit up. "What happened?"

Precious pushed him back down. "Careful, you're still in bad shape. Your family's in the hall."

"Who are you?" Trent asked.

Precious couldn't respond for a moment. She took a deep breath and began to continue.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Precious asked, "Not even the car accident?"

"Car accident? Were you the one driving?" Trent asked.

Precious began to tear up again, "No. Trent, do you know who I am?"

Trent stared up at her for a moment and then responded. "I'm sorry, but no."

Precious stood up straight. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she brushed his arm one last time. "Does the name Precious ring a bell?"

"No." He replied again.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Precious asked.

"I was going to ask someone to the Valentine's Day Dance." Trent said.

Everything hit Precious all at once. She knew in that moment that Hoxar had erased every memory Trent had ever had with Precious. As Trent's family ran back into the room, they acknowledged that he had woken once more. Precious backed away and started into the hall.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

xxx

Phoebe, Coop, and Penelope were dressed formally as the front door opened. Peyton and Jonathan walked into the room and greeted them.

"Hey, where's Precious?" Jonathan asked.

"She's still not home yet." Phoebe said.

"School got out an hour ago, didn't it?" Peyton asked.

"I believe so. She's probably just cleaning out her locker." Penelope said, trying to avoid bringing up the past.

"I can sense her. She's almost home." Coop said.

"Good. I can't believe she's graduating already." Peyton said.

"Yeah, lets just hope she's up for celebrating." Phoebe said.

Precious walked in the front door as the five turned and stared at her. She sighed and set down her book bag. She turned towards her room and continued walking.

"I know you guys are worried about me. You're feelings have been driving me crazy since I got in the elevator downstairs." Precious said.

She walked into her room and closed the door.

"Well her power is definitely advancing." Penelope said.

"Should I go talk to her?" Phoebe asked.

"I think you should if we're going to get to the ceremony on time." Coop said.

Phoebe headed for Precious bedroom.

xxx

**FLASHBACK - 2 MONTHS AGO**

Melinda and Precious appeared in a cave deep in the Underworld. The rock walls were dark and slimy, and there was a draft of cold air. Precious was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans. She had her hair pulled up behind her in a pony tail and she wasn't wearing make-up. Melinda was dressed in black pants and a black shirt. Her long dark hair was curled around her face and draped on her shoulders. Precious swore she looked like a younger version of her mother, Piper, from some old pictures she had seen.

"Okay, we've looked all over the place and I'm sure Hoxar is down here." Melinda said.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Melinda said.

Precious eyed Melinda fiercely as she took out the spell and a potion.

"What?" Melinda asked. "We've been hunting this demon for nearly two weeks now."

"Yeah, and this time we've finally found him. Look, if we don't get rid of this guy then my powers won't return to their normal strength. I could hardly teleport us down here, you had to use a teleportation potion." Precious said.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So, how are things between you and Trent. Has he still forgotten?" Melinda asked softly.

Precious sighed. "Yes."

"I'm sorry." Melinda said.

"Me too, but it's not your fault. I know that vanquishing the demon won't bring back his memory of me but it still means I get my revenge." Precious said.

"What about Trent's family and friends. Couldn't anyone else remind him that he went out with you?" Melinda asked. She hoped she hadn't said too much.

"No. Everyone's beginning to shrug it off. He'll never remember and eventually they're all going to give up on the subject." Precious said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Melinda said.

"It's okay. It's just going to take a lot of time to get past this. I'm not sure I ever will but I... I just don't want to think about this right now." Precious cried, hard into Melinda's shoulder.

"Hoxar." Melinda said.

"I'm going to kill that..." Precious said. She tried to finish her sentence before Melinda turned her around. The two girls came face to face with Hoxar who was smiling.

"Kill that what?" Hoxar asked.

"Bastard." Precious said as she went to throw the potion.

"I'm surprised you found me, Precious. Do you really think you're strong enough to defeat me?" Hoxar asked.

"See for yourself." Precious shouted as she hurled the potion at Hoxar.

The potion collided with his feet and he burst into a mass of swirling particles. Fire began to erupt in the center of the particles and his screams could be heard.

Precious and Melinda took the spell and chanted:

"Memories that you make be gone

Evil you've no longer won

Face the pain of which you've caused

vanquish now, you now are lost!"

Hoxar screamed as the mass of burning particles burst into streams of red light and exploded into thin air. Hoxar had been vanquished.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

xxx

"Precious, sweetie. Talk to me." Phoebe said as she sat down on the edge of Precious's bed.

"I'm okay, Mom, really I am." Precious replied.

"No. You're definitely not okay. Everyone can tell." her mother said softly.

Precious moved around and got her cap and gown out. She laid them on the bed and sat down beside her mother.

"It's just hard. I thought I was going to get over this and I haven't. I have been walking around with this giant weight on my chest for two months now." Precious said.

"What huge weight, sweetie?" Phoebe replied.

"I don't know." Precious cried. "I just have this feeling that all of this has been my fault. I hate being who I really am." Precious said.

"So in other words, you wish you were..." Phoebe started to say.

"Normal." Precious interrupted. "I'm just so sick of feeling this way. I feel as though I've lost part of me."

"Precious, I know this is hard to accept but I've had my share of losses in the past. Most of them were because of magic and do you think I ever really got past them?" Phoebe asked.

"I wouldn't know. You've never mentioned that you still think about the losses in your life." Precious said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. And the only reason I'm telling you now is because we can relate to this." Phoebe said. "I think the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with was losing my sister, your aunt Prue. After all, she was my sister and I loved her very much. I lost her to a demon that was working for one of the many evils I'd ever faced." Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry." Precious said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault and it was a long time ago." Phoebe said. She looked Precious in the eyes this time and spoke determinedly. "We all face a loss or two in our lives, whether it's by magic or non-magical cause. The only way we get over that loss is by moving on, and realizing that no matter what, we aren't alone." She explained.

"You're right." Precious said.

"And you had a feeling that Trent wasn't going to be okay with your secret, even before the demon tried to attack him. Perhaps it's for the best that Trent is moving on and at least he is still alive. You haven't truly lost him in presence. You've only lost him in your heart." Phoebe stated.

Precious wiped away tears and nearly grinned. She looked at her mother and started to smile a bit more. She pulled her mom into a hug and held it for a few moments. Phoebe smiled sympathetically. Her advice had worked and Precious would probably be able to move on easier now. She was sorry that it had taken two months to get through to her own daughter. Now that school was ending and Precious would be going off to Magic School with Penelope, she just knew that Precious would finally be happy again.

"Now, are you ready to go to the ceremony?" Phoebe asked.

"More than you could even begin to know. It's time to put the past behind me and move on." Precious said, standing up. "As you said, I'm not alone, and I haven't truly lost everything. Perhaps things really are for the best."

Precious grabbed her gown and opened the door to go and change in the bathroom.

Phoebe smiled, "That's my girl."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note**: **I hope all of you enjoyed the beginning of this next installment in the series and that you stick around for future chapters. This Volume will go much more in depth to just what the next generation of Charmed One's are capable of. Here's to the coming chapters. **


End file.
